Bonkers
|ability = Hammer |category = Mid-boss, Helper |helper icon = |point value = 2500 |caption = Kirby Super Star Ultra artwork}} Bonkers is a gorilla-like mid-boss in the Kirby series. He has armor and a giant hammer. He also sometimes tosses explosive coconuts that Kirby can inhale and use as projectiles. Certain coconuts are larger and will explode, and in games with health bars, these do more damage. When Bonkers is swallowed, Kirby gets the potent Hammer ability. In Kirby Super Star and Kirby Super Star Ultra, he appears as the Helper for the Hammer Ability. However, unlike Kirby, he cannot use the Hammer Throw, probably because Helpers cannot lose their abilities. In Helper to Hero, he wears a red shirt rather than a purple one and he resembles his appearance in Kirby's Adventure. He reappears in Kirby's Return to Dream Land, Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition, and Kirby: Triple Deluxe. Bonkers appears in the New Challenge Stages in Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition as well. He appears in the Fighter Combat Chamber and the Smash Combat Chamber EX. Physical Appearance Bonkers appears to be a gorilla-like creature who wields a large hammer, and has no visible eyes. He appears to wear black pants with torn legs and a belt, and a "jacket" with slits in it for his arms. The muscles on his arms are concentrated to the area around his supinator, in a similar fashion to Popeye. Attacks Bonkers can use many of the same moves as Hammer Kirby. His most basic attack is charging forward and then pounding the ground with his hammer. Bonkers will also throw explosive coconuts which can be inhaled and spat back at him. In Kirby's Return to Dream Land, Bonkers will occasionally move towards the player and unleash the devastating Hammer Flip attack. This is one of two new moves he gains in this game, the other being a spinning Hammer Twirl attack. ''Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Bonkers lived in a jungle until a circus crew captured and trained him for the circus. While Bonkers was held against his will, the ringmaster decided to watch his favorite show, which was the Kirby show. This is how Bonkers got inspired to meet Kirby in person, so, without letting the circus find out, he quietly escaped and wandered off to Dream Land in search of his favorite hero. When he finally got to Dream Land, the Cappies at first thought he came to battle Kirby, but soon everyone learned that Bonkers really wanted to train with Kirby. Knowing this, King Dedede had plans for Bonkers, so first he asked Bonkers to impress Kirby with his hammer skills, and tried to smash Kirby with a boulder, but Bonkers smashed the boulder with his hammer to make sure his favorite superhero wasn't hurt at all. Dedede finally resorts to taking him all the way to his castle and getting Nightmare Enterprises to turn Bonkers into a monster. He was later returned to normal, however, and he left, hoping to continue his training. In the [[Super Smash Bros. series|''Super Smash Bros. series]] Bonkers appears as a trophy and sticker in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. The sticker uses his artwork from Kirby: Squeak Squad. Bonkers appears as an enemy in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS's Smash Run mode. Arguably the strongest Kirby enemy in the game, he can take many hits, deals great amounts of damage, and does not flinch when assaulted. He primarily attacks with Hammer Nail (which can trap the player in the ground), Hammer Swing, and Hammer Flip. Bonkers drops huge power-ups when defeated. Related Quotes Trivia *In Bonkers' official Kirby's Adventure artwork, he had visible yellow eyes. Yet, his sprites in the game do not show his eyes. *In Kirby Super Star and Kirby Super Star Ultra, inhaling two Bonkers and letting the roulette run gives Kirby invincibility. *He is one of the three mid-bosses that are allied with Kirby in the anime, the other two being Chef Kawasaki and Phan Phan. *In the anime, Bonkers' hammer has a "B" in place of the star symbol seen in the games. *He is the only returning mid-boss in Kirby's Return to Dream Land, as the rest are new. *Also in Kirby's Return to Dream Land, there is another version of Bonkers called Super Bonkers, who grants the Grand Hammer Super Ability. *Bonkers is one of the few characters in the Kirby series to have toes. Others include Daroach (and Dark Daroach), Sir Slippy, Gao Gao, Storo, Box Boxer, Gaw Gaw, Moonja, Jumpershoot, and Acchi. *Bonkers is slang for "mentally unbalanced; mad; crazy." Artwork KA Bonkers.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KSS Bonkers.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Bonkers KatAM.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby & The Amazing Mirror KSqSq_Bonkers.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' Gallery EE Bonkers 2.png|''Kirby Super Star'' EE Bonkers.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (helper) Image:Kirby_vs_Bonkers.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' kirbynightmare_in_dream_land_1412682841972.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (alternate palette) Bonk.PNG|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' Bonkers Save.PNG|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' 17_1080756528_640w.gif.jpg|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' KSqSq_Bonkers_Screenshot.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' KQ Bonkers.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' Bonkers HD.PNG|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' (EX) KDCol Bonkers.PNG|''Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition'' KTD Bonkers.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KTD Bonkers DX.jpg|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' (DX) SSB3DS_Bonkers.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' MechaBonkers.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' Sprites Image:BonkersKA.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KA Bonkers Quick Draw sprite.gif|''Kirby's Adventure'' (Quick Draw) KSS Bonkers sprite.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' (enemy) Image:BonkersKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (alternate palette) Image:BonkershelperKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (helper) Image:BonkersK&tAM.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby & The Amazing Mirror / Kirby: Squeak Squad KNiD Bonkers sprite 2.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (alternate palettes) SSBB Bonkers sticker.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (sticker) Image:Bonkers_Kirby_Super_Star_Ultra.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (enemy) KSSU Bonkers sprite.gif|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (alternate palettes) Image:BonkershelperKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (helper) / Kirby Mass Attack Image:BonkershelpertoheroKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (Helper to Hero) Other Helper Icons Image:BonkersiconKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' de:Bonkers es:Bonkers fr:Bonkers it:Bonkers ja:ボンカース Category:Helpers Category:Hammer Enemies Category:Anime Characters Category:Allies Category:Main Characters Category:Mid-Bosses Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby's Adventure Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Allies in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Category:Minor characters in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby Super Star Category:Playable characters Category:Playable characters in Kirby Super Star Category:Playable characters in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Super Smash Bros. Series Characters Category:Monster Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror